Window coverings, such as curtains, are frequently used to provide privacy and to limit the amount of light that is permitted to pass through a window and into a room.
There are numerous types of window coverings known in the art. Curtains can be composed of panel(s) of fabric. For example, a curtain may be a single panel curtain that opens and closes from left to right. There is also a center closing curtain that is composed of two fabric panels that meet in the center of the window to close and cover the window.
Many different types of fabrics may be used depending on the user's needs and preferences. For example, sometimes it is necessary not only to cover but to also fully blackout the window such that no light passes through. In this instance, a blackout curtain composed of opaque fabric that completely darkens the window may be useful. There may also be other situations, however, where some light is desired and some visibility is desired. A sheer curtain composed of a translucent fabric may be useful in this instance.
The curtain panels are attached to and suspended from a transverse curtain rod that is hung above the window. The panels are usually joined to the curtain rod by hooks or rings. The curtains are able to be moved manually across the curtain rod(s) as desired by a pull rod or the like to either cover or uncover the window.
There are various mechanisms, both electrical and manual, to mechanically move a curtain back and forth across an opening. Typical designs use a curtain guide track where the curtains are suspended. Some curtain assemblies use a series of pulleys, cables, and belts to move the curtain. In some cases these mechanisms are motorized. In these cases, the number of components used adds complexity to the assembly and also increases the cost of the assembly.
Many different types of fabrics may be used depending on the user's needs and preferences. For example, sometimes it is preferred to not only cover but to also fully blackout the window such that no light passes through. In this instance, a blackout curtain composed of opaque fabric that completely darkens the window may be useful. There may also be other situations, however, where some light is desired and some visibility is desired. A sheer curtain composed of a translucent fabric may be useful in this instance.
A sheer curtain is often hung with a blackout curtain on the same window to accommodate different preferences for light and visibility at different times. For example, a blackout curtain may be used to block out unwanted early morning sun. The blackout curtain may then be opened to allow the sun to filter through the sheer curtain later in the day. When a blackout curtain is hung with a sheer curtain, utility bills may also be lowered by using the different curtains to keep a home cool or warm, depending on the weather.
Hanging two different curtains, however, requires the installation of two different curtain guide tracks, one guide track for each curtain. If two curtains are hung from the same curtain guide track, there is not the ability to move one curtain without moving the other curtain and it prevents both curtains from being in the deployed position simultaneously.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a simple curtain assembly that will move a curtain from the deployed position to the stored position with the minimum number of components that can be motorized as well as manually operated. It would further be advantageous to have a dual curtain assembly that will move two separate curtains.